Dark Shadow
by darkmoom
Summary: Lizzy has been missing Ciel for a long time now but after a fencing tournament she saw a strange shadow, could this be her beloved Ceil or it it just a figure of her imaginashion Ciel x Lizzy if you dont like it then don't read it
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I'm back with a new story. Weird thing is that I had a dream about this story so many times, so I finally decided to write it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It's been how long since I'd seen my darling Ciel? It's been 6 years since our last dance together. I miss him so much, his scent, smile, curiosity, and most of all… his love. It was as though it was yesterday when I was 14. I walked into the Phantomhive Estate. I looked up at the grand staircase where I saw my darling Ciel dressed in black from head to toe. He came down and asked me to dance with him. I took his hand and gazed into his eyes while we danced to the music that Sebastian was playing. When I thought it was too good to be true, I woke up in his estate and found two bite marks on my neck.

Before I could continue with my dream, Paula woke me up with her bells. "Jingle, jingle, jingle!" she said with a big smile. As I rubbed my tired eyes, I was surprised that Paula did not say my family wanted me down for breakfast. I looked up at her with curiosity.

"Paula, where is my family?" I asked as I got out of bed.

"I'm sorry, Milady. Your mother and father are out on a business trip, and your brother is out serving the queen for the time being."

I looked up at her with wide eyes. "My family will be there for the fencing tournament… right?"

"It all depends on the timing, Milady," Pula said with a nod, and took her bells and left my room as I got changed.

I got up from my bed and I went to the bathroom to freshen up for the day. I looked in the mirror. All I saw was an unattractive 19-year-old with long blonde hair going down to her waist, and pale white skin. But after those thoughts, I felt a warm breath on my neck. I looked in the mirror to see my darling Ciel. He whispered in my ear, "You look very beautiful."

I gasped at what I just heard, and I turned around to see no one behind me. For a while, I was shocked, but I shrugged off my thoughts of Ciel, and got ready for my fencing tournament.

At the tournament, I saw all of my opponents: all males, no females. But I suppose mostly guys do this kind of thing.

As I was sitting on the bleachers waiting for my name to be called, for the last round of the tournament, I was looking for my family, but they were nowhere to be found. I heard my named called, so I got up and geared for my fencing sword. The fight lasted for at least ten minutes. My sword clanked against my opponent's in a fury – of course this was no easy battle. But I fought on with all of my strength. Like always, I was the last one standing. Everyone in the crowd cheered. I take this gift as a blessing and a curse. Why would such an elegant young lady be holding such a dangerous weapon?

I got up and changed out of my fencing uniform and into my dress. I waited for Paula to pull up the carriage. In the corner of my eye, I saw a tall and muscular shadow. I could have not been more curious in my life I felt that I had seen this shadow – how many times before? I started to walk toward it, but the shadow moved away and started to run. So, like any person would do, I ran after it.

I ran at least through half of the town and eventually ended up at the loading dock, where people load on the ship to France. I finally caught up to the mysterious figure. I walked toward it cautiously; I saw one red eye along with an eye patch, messy blue hair almost covering his eye patch.

I have finally found my darling Ciel again.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I had this dream so many times and I could just not get it out of my head. My friend and I been working on this together so yeah we will try to update a chapter every one to two weeks so yeah until next time, kay.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys we're back! So here's chapter two. Hope you guys like it. (We dropped the first person Elizabeth POV.)**

* * *

"Ciel," Lizzy said with her big green eyes staring into the one red eye. "Is it really you?" she said as she went closer and closer to Ciel.

"Elizabeth, don't come near me. I'm not the same person that you knew a long time ago," Ciel said as he backed away.

Lizzy walked closer and closer to him. "Why?! I missed you so much! You left me for six years and now you don't want to see your fiancé?" she said with an innocent look on her face.

"Lizzy, you know that's not true! It's wonderful to see you again, and to see how much you've grown up… But right now is not a good time for you to see me like this," he said, while looking up at the moon.

Lizzy sighed and looked down at her feet, starting to sniffle. "If you didn't want to see me, then just say so. I'll leave," Lizzy said while she ran off into the blackness of the alleyway.

"Lizzy, wait! It's too dangerous for you to be out in the streets of London by yourself!" Ciel yelled as he chased her.

Finally, after a short chase, Ciel finally caught up to Lizzy. "What were you thinking, Lizzy?" Ciel said with a furious look on his face. "You could've gotten lost or something."

Lizzy looked up with her big green eyes. "Why does it matter to you? Like you said, it's not a good time to see you right now… Right?"

Ciel looked at Lizzy's face. She'd surely become move attractive over the years, and he still couldn't help but fall in love with her even more. "Lizzy, I didn't mean it like that, and I'm sorry for getting angry with you. If something happened to you, I don't know what I'd do with myself."

"Really?" Lizzy said. Her face came closer and closer to his.

"Yes, Elizabeth, I would probably die. I love you so much, and I hope that you will never forget that." Her face was so close to his, and to Ciel, her lips just looked so kissable.

"Ciel…"

"Lizzy…" They were so close… so, so close, but then:

"Lady Elizabeth, where are you?" Paula screamed at the top of her lungs.

Ciel and Lizzy sighed. "Well, I guess this is goodbye then, right?" she said.

Ciel looked at her. "No, it's not. I promise one day we will be together again. You just have to wait for a little while."

Lizzy looked up and smiled. "I'll like that."

Right before Paula walked around the corner, Ciel gave a kiss to Lizzy on the cheek, and handed her a black rose charm for her necklace.

"Mistress, I have been looking all over for you! I was worried sick! Do you know _how_ worried I was?" Paula said as she and Lizzy walked back to the carriage.

"I'm sorry, Paula. It was just that… something was on my mind, that was all."

By the time Lizzy and Paula came back to the estate, it was nearly one o'clock.

"Paula, I'm going to retire to my chambers now," Lizzy said while she was walking up the stairs.

"Okay, Milady. Have pleasant dreams."

She lay in bed for hours, thinking about Ciel and what he had promised her. She wondered what he'd meant by "I'm not the same person anymore." Lizzy was in deep thought for a while, but then she brushed the pattern on her necklace and thought about the time Ciel and she had played with the toys from the Phantomhive Company.

* * *

**Sorry, guys. I really wanted to make this chapter long, but I have my birthday coming up along with my party and tons of school work so yeah, sorry. Until next week, love ya all, and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! We're back again! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much we like to write it for you guys!**

* * *

It'd been about two months since she'd seen her Ciel. During those two months, the trees had begun to lose their leaves and Christmas was coming up soon. She wondered when she was going to see her Ciel again. She really wished he was there so she could spend Christmas with him, and give him a kiss under the mistletoe.

Lizzy was in deep thought for a while, but suddenly Paula came barging into her room with her bells. She dressed Liz for the day and went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Milady, there's a letter for you in the mail!"

Lizzy looked confused at this. "Do you know who this could have been from?" she asked while she undid the enveloped.

"Yes, Milady, it came from Sir Duke. He's throwing a winter ball, and I think it will be in your best interest if you go."

Lizzy was in thought for a moment, and then let out a loud sigh. "I guess, Paula. Prepare the carriage and help me get ready," Lizzy said as she finished the last of her breakfast. She got up from her chair and headed to her chambers.

"Yes, Milady," Paula said as she started heading outside.

Lizzy was looking through her entire wardrobe, trying to figure out what to wear for the ball. Soon enough, Lizzy gave up and sat down in a chair by her window. _Why do I have to go to these stupid balls? They are always such a pain and are a waste of precious time. I could be waiting for my Ciel instead!_ Lizzy looked outside. It was nearly sundown, but in the distance, Lizzy looked at a tree to see Ciel smiling and waving at her. Lizzy waved back and gave the biggest smile she could. Ciel laughed at that, blew her a kiss, and then vanished. Before she could return the kiss back, Paula knocked on the door.

"Lady Elizabeth, there is some time before the ball. Would you like to go into town and get a new dress tailored?"

Lizzy got up from her chair and walked up to Paula. "That sounds great! What are we waiting for?" Lizzy spoke with a bit of sarcasm to her voice before she walked out of the room to go put on her coat.

* * *

Lizzy and Paula were having a peaceful conversation inside the carriage, until the carriage abruptly stopped. Due to this unknown mystery, Lizzy got out of the carriage to see what was going on. In her sight, she saw two dead bodies lying on the ground.

"Lady Elizabeth, you should just go into the tailor shop while I call Scotland Yard."

Lizzy felt sick to her stomach once she saw the sight of two bite marks on the victims' necks; it reminded her of what she had found on her neck six years ago in Ciel's estate. Lizzy hurried into the tailor's shop, and tried to forget about the incident. Even though it was very hard, she continued to try. No matter how much Lizzy had grown, she still had the same tailor. She had grown out of the short dress, and had begun to wear more mature clothing for a young lady.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite costumer, Lady Elizabeth. How are you, dear?" Nana asked while she came to take her hand to help her up onto the pedestal.

"I'm doing well; there has just been lots of work for me from the queen and what not." Lizzy sighed while she was looking at the mirror.

"What would you like today, Lady Elizabeth?" Nana asked while she was looking over her dress.

"I just want something plain and simple. Just to go to the winter ball Sir Duke is having." Lizzy smiled as she looked at Nana.

"Okay, dear. Let's see what I can do for you." By the time all was said and done, Lizzy was ready to go to the winter ball.

As Lizzy walked into the room, every man and woman stared straight at her gown. Her gown was all dark blue, it had one strap on the right side, covered in silver jewels, and on her lower waist, the left side was covered as well. At the very end, it came off like Cinderella's dress. Her hair was let down and curled very lightly, and had little makeup on besides mascara and lip gloss. Throughout the night, Lizzy was asked to dance. By the end of the party, she was asked to have a drink with the duke himself.

"Aww, look at the daughter of the Midford's. Such great beauty, and very elegant. My little blue jay."

Lizzy just smiled and grabbed a glass of red wine. "So, what do you need to talk to me about, Sir Duke?" she said with curiosity.

"Well, throughout London there have been killings of innocent people. They have bite marks on their necks. I would ask the queen's guard dog, but he's no longer around. So I can only ask the second best person – his wife. I bet throughout the time you'd spent with Ciel that you have picked up a thing or two from him. I want you to handle the case for the queen," the Duke said, already on his third glass of red wine.

Lizzy hesitated for a moment. Could these killings be attached to her case when she was fourteen? Were they the exact same bite marks? Lizzy placed her hand where the bite marks had been left. "I'll gladly take the case as the wife of the queen's guard dog," Lizzy said, looking very confident and eager at the same time.

"That's good, my little blue jay. You'd better fly along before some birds come and take you," said the duke as he was walking toward another group of woman. Little by little, the party was dying down. Soon enough Lizzy got bored of this, and went outside. She grabbed her little blue fur coat, and went out onto the balcony. Lizzy heard someone come behind her and grab her. The last thing she could remember was Ciel walking toward her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long we just didn't have time to write the story cuz of new year and x-mas, but good thing is we are back so yeah, hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

"Damn it, Sebastian, what did you do to her?!" Ciel said with frustration in his tone, while walking back and forth at the side of the bed, waiting for Lizzy to wake up.

"I'm sorry, My Lord, but it just seemed easier this way. Without all of the tears, I mean." Sebastian sighed, sitting in a chair by the window near the door.

"You could have hurt her, or worse! I told you I wanted to talk to her face to face!" Ciel said with aggression to his voice.

"Well, I wanted us to eat together tonight, so that's why I did it, and now, please excuse me, but I have to go find out what's for dinner this evening." With that, Sebastian got up and walked out of the master bedroom.

Ciel sighed and looked toward Lizzy. "I'm sorry, but I have to go with him as well." He stood up and walked out of the room, trying to catch up with Sebastian.

* * *

"W-what? Where am I…? Ugh… my head hurts." Lizzy rolled onto her side, looking toward the windows. They were closed with purplish-blackish curtains. _That's odd. My curtains aren't that color, and why hasn't Paula woken me up?_ After that thought, she was fully awake and trying to take in her surroundings. Lizzy got out of bed and found a mirror. She was no longer wearing the blue gown she had worn last night. Instead, she now wore a golden-colored spaghetti-strap night gown that went down to her knees. Lizzy forgot the nightgown for a moment to go and open the curtains to see if she could get a sense on where she was, but before she could even touch the curtains, Sebastian came into the room.

"Good morning, Lady Elizabeth. Did you sleep well?" Sebastian said, as he placed Lizzy's blue gown from last night onto the chair near the bed. Lizzy was shocked; she didn't know what to say or even what to think, for that matter think. "S-Sebastian? Is that really you?" Lizzy said softly as she walked up to him.

Sebastian smiled. "Yes, Milady. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"But… I thought you were dead, just like Ciel?"

"Well, Milady, that's what we wanted everyone to think, but for a matter of fact, me and my master have not left from this world yet," Sebastian said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

Lizzy really didn't know what to say after that, but the silence was broken once Lizzy saw her necklace with the charms on it. "Where did you get that?" Lizzy said as she snatched her necklace away from Sebastian's hand.

"My master found it on the ground. I think it fell off when I picked you up," Sebastian said quietly as he brought in the cart of tea to make for Lizzy.

"Wait, what do you mean when you picked me up…? So… that was you behind me then, I assume?" Lizzy sat on the bed again, waiting for her tea.

"Yes, Milady. I am terribly sorry that I had to do that. My master and I did not have enough time to speak, so that's what I had to do. I hope you can forgive me," Sebastian said as he handed Lizzy her tea.

Lizzy took the cup from Sebastian's hand. "Sebastian, what kind of tea is this, if you don't mine me asking?" Lizzy asked as she examined the colored liquid in the cup.

"It's Earl Gray. This may not be your particular selection, but I hope you do forgive me for it. That's the only tea we have available right now," Sebastian said as he was about to walk out of the room.

Before Lizzy could say anything, he had already shut the door. Lizzy shrugged her shoulders and took a sip of it. "This is pretty good." Lizzy took another sip and put it on the nightstand. Lizzy closed her eyes to relax, but the peace and quiet did not last long, because Mey-Rin came into the room to get Lizzy ready for the day.

By the time Mey-Rin got her ready, it was nearly five o'clock. "Mey-Rin, can I ask you something?" Lizzy said as she was tying the bow on her head.

"W-what is it, Milady?"

"May I speak to Ciel? I wanted to ask him a few questions."

Mey-Rin sighed. "Well, I guess we can't keep you here forever. Come on, let's see if the master ain't busy." And with that, Mey-Rin and Lizzy walked out of the room together. Soon they were walking in the hallways. It was much darker, and there were fewer paintings on the walls. They came to a huge door at the end of the hall. "Wait here, Milady," said Mey-Rin as she opened the door and closed it behind herself.

Lizzy heard mumbling though the door. _I wonder what they are talking about,_ Lizzy thought to herself, but then Mey-Rin came out of the room.

"You may go in to see the master." And Mey-Rin walked away.

Lizzy stepped to the big door. She took a deep breath in, and walked in the room. _Hmm, that's strange. The room is pretty dark in here too, I wonder why?_ The only light coming from the room was the candle sets on Ciel's desk, and another candle set on a little table near a book case. Lizzy got out of thought when she heard Ciel's voice.

"Lizzy, is there something I can to help you with?" he asked as he was looking though his paperwork. _No matter how old Ciel is, he looks just like the 13-year-old I knew 6 years ago._ Lizzy smiled to herself, but quickly got back to reality.

"Umm, yes, exactly where am I?" Lizzy said as she walked up to Ciel's desk.

"That's easy. You're north of London, up on the hill. You're not too far away from town, though," Ciel said, while he took his attention away from his paperwork to Lizzy.

"Oh… So, now tell me this… W-what are you?" Lizzy said as she looked straight into Ciel's eyes.

* * *

**Hey guys moom here hope you liked the chapter I got stuck on it for a little while, but good thing is I got the chapter up and running now so yeah. Hope you guys liked it. Talk to you guys next chapter. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Moom- Hey guys, sorry it's been a while. Hope you guys can forgive us; we've just been very busy, but chapter 5 is now up and yeah hope u guys like it.**

* * *

Ciel looked at Lizzy, at a loss for words. "What do you mean, Lizzy?" Ciel said, hopeful she could drop the conversation.

Lizzy looked at him curiously. "Never mind…" She walked to one of the big windows in Ciel's office, and opened the curtain, which revealed a beautiful sunset in the colors of pink, red, yellow, and many more exotic colors.

"_What? …But I thought they could live though the sun?" _Lizzy was scolding herself on how much of an idiot she was for even thinking that Ciel was not human in the first place, but she stopped when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned her head a little to see Ciel standing by her in the amazing and beautiful sunset. Lizzy smiled to see Ciel relax as he watched the sunset.

"Lizzy, is there something wrong?" Ciel said, a little bit of concern in his voice.

Lizzy snapped out of thought. "Oh, yeah…" Lizzy said, turning her attention back to the sunset before them. "I was just thinking you looked so relaxed."

Ciel looked at her with a little smile on his face. "How so?" Ciel said as he came closer to Lizzy.

"Well… you were always working. I guess I never really saw you relax before." Lizzy turned to Ciel so they were face to face. Ciel came closer and closer to Lizzy until he could feel her warm breath on his face. "_Our faces are so close together what should I do?!" _Lizzy panicked to herself, but then she was interrupted by Ciel's voice.

"It's pretty late. I think I'm going to retire now… I suggest you should do the same," Ciel said, backing away from Lizzy as he headed to the door. Ciel turned back to Lizzy. "Oh, and one more thing. You have to sleep with me because Sebastian has not set up the guest rooms yet… so I hope you don't mind." And with that said Ciel walked out of his office.

Lizzy stood there in shocked she didn't know if she should be scared or scream like a school girl. Lizzy sighed happily and looked out of the window to give one last look at the sky. "_Such a shame. It was a beautiful sunset."_ Lizzy stared at the night sky and thought to herself "_It's going to be a long night; I can feel it." _ Then she headed out of the room to Ciel's bedroom.

Lizzy daren't move when she got into bed with Ciel. "_This is so nerve-wracking," _Lizzy thought to herself while she moved to the right side, away from Ciel's body. "_I should not think things so far. I have to get some sleep… Also, I need to talk to my family. They must be worried sick about me!" _Right when Lizzy finished her thought, she felt Ciel moved out from the covers. Lizzy shut her eyes in hope Ciel wouldn't see that she was still awake. She heard Ciel change into some new clothing. Then he walked out of the bedroom door. Right as Ciel walked out, Lizzy immediately sat up in bed. "_Hmmm… that's odd? …What is there to do around this time of night?" _Lizzy started to panic, so she got out of bed to find a dress to go out in. Within four minutes, Lizzy was fully dressed, and found her way to the staircase that led to the door.

Lizzy tip-toed quickly and quietly, so no one would see or hear her. When she was finally outside, she followed the footprints left behind in the snow. After the long walk, Lizzy found herself in London. "_What is there to do here at night? Every shop is closed and everyone is asleep… well mostly everyone…" _Lizzy did not like the last thought that she had. It made her feel hurt and angry, if he went out and did something like that. Lizzy sighed and thought "_Well, he is a _man _after all."_

She was put out of thought when she heard a faint scream nearby. Lizzy ran to where she thought the scream came from, and found herself in an alleyway. She walked into the alleyway and followed two footprints, but then Lizzy stopped in her tracks when she saw blood in the snow. Worried, she called out "Hello? Is somebody there?" Lizzy continued to follow the footprints, little by little. "Are you okay? I heard a scream and came here as fast as I could." Still there was no answer.

Lizzy knew that she just should head back to Ciel's estate, or even hers, but something in the back of her mind told her that she could not go back… not yet, at least. Lizzy heard something drop and ran to the other end of the alley where it turned a corner.

"Hello?" Lizzy said one last time, and stopped in her tracks to see if she could hear a voice. She took a deep breath and turned the corner. What she saw was Ciel biting a woman, blood dripping from her neck. Lizzy backed away slowly, still in shock from what she had just seen. Ciel's eyes widened.

"_Why would she follow me here? ...Stupid girl. I didn't want her to see this." _Ciel took his fangs out of the woman's neck, letting her drop onto the snowy ground. Blood was still dripping from his long, white, shiny fangs. Ciel and Lizzy were staring back at one another, unable to find words to say, but then Ciel broke the silence.

"Lizzy, I –" Ciel was cut off by Lizzy's voice.

"Don't call me that," Lizzy said while she looked down, and leaned against the dead end wall at the corner. "So… you're a vampire?!"

* * *

**Moon- Hey guys hope u guys liked the chapter sorry I have not been posting chapters lately I'll try to update more and stuff love ya all! ^_^**

* * *

**Yo! This is Nayru Elric, darkmoom's new editor~ Her other editor wasn't answering back, or something, and since we're friends in real life, I decided to take up the position. Also, I'm a grammar freak so there was no way I couldn't. ^^; Be sure to check out my page, too! (All errors in the story previously have now been corrected, as well. To those who keep sending darkmoom hate mail and threats, I'm deeply sorry for whatever caused you to be such a childish jerk. You have my condolences.)**

**Darkmoom will be writing chapter 6 soon! Please be sure to R&R for her!**


End file.
